The present invention in particular intends to provide a pump module for medical purposes, especially for the valve and by way of a water jet. In this procedure, a concentrated water jet is jetted onto a wound in order to remove scab to promote healing of the wound.
Since it must with this procedure be avoided that germs and contaminants are in the course of the treatment again introduced into the wound, the respective pump module must be sterilizable or already be entered into the market and packaged in a sterilized manner before the pump module is used in the framework of the therapy. This, in turn, requires the production of the pump module in sterile conditions, which is costly.
It is likewise costly to dismantle the pump module into its essential components and to sterilize it prior to its use. This is because the pump module according to the invention is commonly a disposable article which is usually used only once.